


Accidental

by GreenNAngry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blood, Erwin Smith Works Too Hard, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Other, Ouch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNAngry/pseuds/GreenNAngry
Summary: Y/N knows Erwin has a tendency to overwork himself, and in their constant attempts to get him to lay down and relax, he gets frustrated and accidentally gives them a bloody nose. It really is an accident, it still really sucks though.
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Erwin Smith/Original Character(s), Erwin Smith/Reader, Erwin Smith/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Accidental

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I like writing stories with angst and pain looool. Enjoy.
> 
> Oh and let me know if I need to tag anything else.

“Erwin, come on, it’s so late.” A small sleepy voice draws his attention briefly away from his work for the umpteenth time that night. He turns his head and glances at them for a split second. They’re seated on the bed leaning against the pillows.

"Darling..." He warns with a sigh.  
The sound of the bed shifting hardly catches his attention as he stares down at the map. He leans back and hums slightly at the feeling of their fingers gently combing through his only somewhat messy hair, but he doesn't look away from his work.

"You've been overworking yourself baby, you really need to get some rest. You're no good to yourself or anyone else as sleep deprived as you've been letting yourself get. You need to look after yourself, or at least let me do it if you won't." They speak softly.

"Y/N, I really need to finish this. This is important, you know that."

"I know, but there's a whole week before we even go. You have time to get some rest. That's important too. More important, even."  
"Y/N." His voice is a bit more serious.  
Y/N frowns, climbing back under the covers and pulling them over their legs once again.  
"Fine."

But after maybe an hour, which stretches to two, then two and a half of shallow sleep and uncomfortable shifting and turning, they do make their way back over to the man.

"Commander..." They speak sweetly, crawling to the edge of the bed and pushing themselves off, approaching him slowly.

He closes his eyes and breathes a deep sigh. "Y/N, please. I really need to finish this."

They stand over his shoulder, glancing down at his work.

"No matter how much you get done tonight, you won't be happy with the amount you get. You have been working on it all night. So you might as well rest now. Take some time to think about it. You haven't made much more progress in the last few hours, give it some time to settle in your brain and then we can figure it out tomorrow. I’ll help you. For now you need to rest, okay? Please, it's so late. Come lay down with me."

"Y/N." He voice is a little harsher now, scolding, maybe bordering on snappy, and he doesn't even spare them a glance as he crosses a few things off on his parchment. They don't take it too personally, knowing he's tired and dedicated to his work. It was honorable, truly, but they knew he wasn’t going to get any more done tonight than he would the next day.

"Come on..." their voice shifts to a sweet tone. "Come to bed, please? I miss you." They approach, moving to put their arms around his shoulders and place a kiss on his neck, but when he jerks out of their touch, frustrated, shoulders jumping and head shifting, they quickly retract with a sharp gasp and lift their hand up to their burning hot nose in shock.

He turns quickly at the sound, and losing his usually strict and collected composure, looks horrified. His heart sinks.

They remove their hand from their face and give it a glance, red staining it, and they wince. He sees it dripping down their upper lip. They quickly replace their hand, pinching their nostrils and lifting their head slightly as their eyes water and they look up, avoiding his gaze. Their face burns red, they're not sure if they're more embarrassed for even having the injury in front of him, or escalating things to that point. Or maybe they're pissed. He can’t really tell.  
"Shit Y/N, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No. Don't." Their voice is cold, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when they move quickly away and the door slams shut behind them.

They’d just wanted to lay beside him, they wanted him to take a break, to look after himself and stop pushing himself so hard, and he'd resisted so hard he'd physically hurt them.

He felt awful.


End file.
